


Lovers and Storms

by CelticArche



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Henry is at Lucas' apartment when a thunderstorm rolls in, and it's up to Lucas to be Henry's hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers and Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Beta'd by cephalopod_groupie.

Lucas stirs the vegetables in the pan. Taking a fork, he stabs a spear of broccoli and puts it in his mouth. He hums, using his fork like a conductor's baton while he tries to determine how close it is to being done. He has a dish towel on his shoulder, to try and break himself of the habit of wiping his hands on his shirt.

He takes up the chicken he’d grilled earlier in the week, and stirs it in. The rice is steaming quietly in the pot on the back burner. He tugs on his faded Superman shirt. He’s so busy in his small kitchen, he doesn’t notice the dark clouds rolling in.

“I think this is going to be really good, Henry! The vegetables are just about done.”

There’s a low rumble outside. Lucas hums. “Sounds like we’re getting a storm. If it doesn’t clear up, do you want to spend the night?”

There’s silence from behind him. Lucas pauses. “Henry? Doc?”

He turns around. Henry is standing at one of his living room windows, staring at the dark clouds. Lucas gets a bad feeling low in his gut. He turns the burner off, and moves the pan from the hot burner. He turns off the rice, walking towards his lover.

“Henry?”

He tosses the towel on the table, ignoring the dishes already set. The clouds are rolling in fast. Lucas can feel thunder rumbling completely through his sneakers and his bones. And he can see Henry’s reflection in the glass.

“Henry.” Lucas glances out the window, just as lightning strikes, startling both of them.

The storm is swift and angry, and Henry covers his ears with his hands, retreating to Lucas’ sofa and curling in on himself. Lucas looks outside, the subtle fear that was reflected in Henry’s eyes making his gut twist.

Henry’s reaction reminds Lucas of a kid he knew in day camp who had Asperger’s. His mind turns over, and Lucas pulls his blinds, and draws his curtains. The lights in his apartment flicker as goes to his bedroom.

He opens his closet, digging around for his worn, purple comforter. It’s way too hot in New York to have it on his bed, but he washed it and put it away when the weather turned. He hurries back to Henry, turning off or down lights to ease the sensory overload Henry is experiencing.

“Henry? Henry? It’s Lucas.”

Henry is lost in the darkness of the storm, the thunder and lighting. He can smell the sweat of humans in the hold. The slave behind him, the anger on the captain’s face and the fear in his own stomach.

Lucas drapes the comforter around Henry, so that the fabric covers Henry’s head. There are muffled sounds of crying, breaking Lucas’ heart. His poor Henry is clearly having a PTSD related flashback. Lucas lowers himself to the sofa, one leg behind Henry.

A loud crack of thunder causes a yell from Henry, and it’s like the crack of the flintlock, his chest is burning, his heart is aching. Tears are falling, unheeded, from his eyes.

“Henry, it’s Lucas.”

Lucas wraps Henry up in the comforter, like a Henry burrito. Carefully, he draws the Henry burrito to him. He wraps his arms tightly around Henry, as well as his other leg. He can’t see Henry’s face like this, but he can hear the quiet sounds of agony. Lucas holds his Immortal Burrito tightly as he can. He’s got the top opening in position on his chest, just under his chin. A pair of legs in dark slacks, barefoot, stick out the other end.

Lucas presses one hand where he thinks an ear is. “I’m here, Henry. I love you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

There’s darkness around Henry, except for fresh, cool air coming in from the hole by his face. There’s the scent of Lucas’ aftershave. He know, logically, that the storm is still going, but everything is muffled. And he feels overly warm.

Lucas holds Henry tightly, listening to the quiet sounds of Henry’s anxiety attack while rain beats against his windows. The power goes out, the rain intensifies, and Lucas continues to hold his Henry Burrito. He doesn’t let go, even when he dozes off. He’s feeling warm, and he can only imagine Henry is sweating inside the soft cocoon.

Lucas has no idea what time it is when he wakes, but there’s no sound except for the rain. He glances into the opening. “Henry?”

There’s movement inside the burrito. Slowly, Henry’s face appears. He’s aware of Lucas’ arms around him. It’s hard to see in the darkness, but they know where the other is. Henry’s tear stained face touches Lucas’ neck. “Lucas…”

Lucas moves one hand, feeling for Henry in the darkness. He slides his hand inside and runs his fingers through Henry’s hair. “Are you okay?” Lucas keeps his voice pitched low.

“I am… better. Thank you. I am.. rather overly warm.”

Lucas helps the English Immortal out of his blanket. Lucas lets it fall onto the floor, kicking it slightly out of the way. Henry moves, and seeks comfort in Lucas’ arms again. With his head on Lucas’ chest, and the steady heartbeat and breathing in his ear, Henry feels calm and comfortable.

 

“I love you.” Lucas whispers.

“I love you, too, Lucas. Thanks you. Again.”

 **  
**Lucas kisses Henry’s dark hair. Henry closes his eyes, the feeling and smell of Lucas lulling him into the sleep. The storm continues on outside, but the _Empress of_ _Africa_ stays far in Henry’s past for the rest of the night.


End file.
